The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen perennial Dianella revoluta, which has been named ‘DR5000’. Dianella are a genus of ornamental grass-like plants. In general, Dianella revoluta has flax-like leaves with curved edges. Deep blue flowers on stems up to one meter high typically develop in spring and early summer and are followed by blue berries.
An application for plant breeders' rights for ‘DR5000’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office, which was received on May 23, 2002 and accepted on Jul. 12, 2002 (under Application No. 2002/132).
Parentage: The cultivar ‘DR5000’ was discovered in 1996 in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia, during a seedling selection of cultivated Dianella revoluta ‘DR4000’ (unpatented). The parent ‘DR4000’ is characterized by a wide leaf, tall plant height, and medium plant density. Selection criteria for ‘DR5000’ were bluish leaf color, strong glaucosity and compact habit.
Asexual reproduction. The new variety ‘DR5000’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative division in the state of New South Wales, Australia in September 1998 and has been asexually propagated since that time by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of cultivar ‘DR5000’ have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.